Ben Tennyson (Earth-2048)
Benjamin "Ben" Tennyson is the main character of Ben 10: Restart. He is the wielder of the Omnitrix, as well as an agent of the Plumbers/Rooters organisation. Appearance Ben has brown hair with green eyes. He's somewhat tall, and toned but still lean. He wears a shirt similar to the one he wore on the 'best road trip ever' when he was 10 years old, but with the omnitrix symbol also printed onto it on the right side (the shirt was a gift from Gwen). He also wears jeans, with black and white shoes. Additionally, he has a tattoo of '10' on his right wrist, in memory of his former Omnitrix that was shattered 4 years ago. Personality While Ben is more mature than he was when he was 10 years old, he still has a tendency to be immature and behave irresponsibly. He is also incredibly loyal to those he cares about, and often puts himself in danger to protect them. However, he is still prone to ignoring people's wishes when he feels he knows better, although is willing to admit when he's wrong. Powers and Abilities As the wielder of the Omnitrix, Ben can transform into any of dozens of different aliens. When in their forms, he has access to all the abilities of those aliens. Weaknesses As Ben isn't always in an alien form, he is vulnerable while still human. It also can take some time to scroll through his aliens, and so he is not only vulnerable, but distracted during this time. When in alien forms, he also has the weaknesses of those aliens, which can be taken advantage of by somebody knowledgeable enough. Biography Ben 10: Restart TBA Relationships Stryker Ben and Stryker got along from the get-go, and became very close allies over time. While they often butt heads over differing opinions, they still respect one another and are willing to hear the other's opinions before jumping to conclusions. Gwendolyn Tennyson While in their youth they were somewhat hostile towards each other, Ben and Gwendolyn grew rather close following "the best summer ever". When Gwendolyn began attending college and started using her full name, Ben was one of the few people she didn't mind continuing to call her simply "Gwen". They still get into occasional fights with each other, but for the most part get along very well. Max Tennyson Ben and Max had a somewhat strained relationship following the destruction of the Omnitrix, as Ben lashed out at those around him in his grief. While for the most part his relationship with Max has been healed, Max still gets frustrated with Ben at times, but is proud of him for joining the Plumbers and continuing to help save the world despite the loss of his Omnitrix. Appearances Ben 10: Restart *The Restart (Part One) *The Restart (Part Two) *Charming Again *How to Howl *Last Knight *Divine Right *Forging Ahead *Null and Void (Part One) *Null and Void (Part Two) Trivia * He is still afraid of clowns. While he temporarily got over his fear to defeat Zombozo when he was 10, in the long run it made his fear worse. ** He's also terrified of Psycholeopterran's (the predators of Necrofriggians, AKA Big Chill). Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Human Males Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Plumbers Category:Ben 10: Restart Category:Male Heroes Category:Ben Tennysons Category:Males